Just Full of Surprises
by TiffyLee
Summary: This is Jami's POV of Snow Queen. See how Jami was roped into helping Bella. I recommend that you read Snow Queen first. R&R!
1. Favor

_Just for my friend, Jami Williams._

Jami's perspective of the Snow Queen

_**Favor **_

I was walking through the small town of Burnet Texas, when I smelled her. The unmistakable smell of freesia, strawberry, and… snow.

I looked around me, trying to find her. After a couple of minutes, I continued on my way to my job at Pizza Hut, but I constantly looked around me to make sure she didn't sneak up on me.

I walked into Pizza Hut and clocked in, going to the back to wash my hands before I started.

The door opened with a ding, and in came the scent. I stiffened and looked forward at the blank wall, hoping it wasn't true.

"Hello… Jonathan." I heard a girl say. I closed my eyes in frustration. "I was wondering if Jami was here. It's sort of important." I sighed quietly and leaned my forehead against the wall. Of course it would have to be important for her to seek me out.

"I would have to check." Jonathan, my boss, said, before walking around the corner to find me standing by the sink with my head against the wall and my eyes closed.

"Jami." he said, walking to stand beside me. "There is a girl up front that would like to speak to you."

I sighed more loudly this time. "What does she look like?" I asked with my eyes still shut tight, even though I had a pretty good idea what she looked like, but I could still hope.

"About your height, long wavy brown hair, pale. She has brown eyes. Any of this ring a bell to you." Of course it did. She hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"Yeah." I said. I leaned away from the wall and reached up and grabbed some paper towels, drying my hands as I walked around the corner.

"Jami." she said, smiling sweetly at me.

I walked around the counter and into a far corner booth so Jonathan wouldn't over hear anything. I sat down with my back to the counter, and she sat down in front of me.

"It's been awhile Jami. How have you been?" she asked, still smiling sweetly at me.

I decided to play along. I smiled at her. "Well considering the last time we saw each other, fourth three years ago when I was being hunted by a coven of vampires, everything's just peachy." I dropped that act. "What are you doing here Bella?"

"I need your help." she said, not smiling anymore.

"What could you possible need my help with? You're the freaking Snow Queen for crying out loud. Who would be stupid enough to try and kill you?"

"The Volturi." she stated.

It turned completely quiet except for the timers for the pizzas. I suddenly slammed my hands down on the table. "NO." I yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

"Jami please." Bella begged. "You owe me. I saved your life."

"Yes, I know that Bella, but against the Volturi." I shook my head. "There is no way in hell."

"It's not just going to be you and me, Jami." Bella said, looking desperate. "I have three more people in the Holiday Inn waiting for me, and some more friends up in Forks Washington."

"Then you'll do fine without me." I got up from the table, but Bella grabbed my hand.

"I've been searched a month for you Jami. Please, I'm begging you, you have to help me."

I was completely shocked. Bella never begged for anything or to anyone. She must be completely desperate.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine, but if I end up killed, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your existence."

She jumped out of the booth. "Thank you so much Jami. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I just have to tell Jonathan that something came up." I looked at Bella. "How long do you think this will take?"

She thought for a moment then answered. "Well, we have two more weeks until the fight is suppose to happen, and afterwards it will take a few days to get back here. So lets just say three weeks."

I groaned. "I might as well quit."

I turned around and stormed back into the office where Jonathan always was. "Jonathan, I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"Why?" he asked me. "What happened?"

"I have an emergency to take care of." I sighed again, not wanting to do it. I loved this job. "I have to quit."

"What, why?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't know how long it will take, or when I'll be back, so I just have to quit." I walked out of the office and punched out. I gathered my things up and walked out the door before Jonathan could try and talk sense into me.

I spotted Bella sitting in a blood red Mustang Giugiaro Concept. At least she had good taste in cars.

I walked over to her and got into the car. "You happy now? I just quit my new job that I loved."

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but thank you for coming with me." she said. It did sound like she was sorry, but the smile on her face told me otherwise.

"Like I had a choice. You wouldn't have left me alone." I mumbled, buckling my seatbelt as she pealed out of the parking lot onto 29 and turned right.

She laughed. "I would have left you alone… after a couple of days." She sharply turned right onto 281, heading to the Holiday Inn.

She pulled into the parking lot, taking up two parking places, and jumped out of the car, quickly sprinting to the doors. I followed her, and we went up to the third floor to room 304.

She opened the door to the room, and I saw three people sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"Everyone, I've finally found her." Bella said, shutting the door behind me.

I turned to look at her. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Well it wasn't easy." she said, walking into the room and plopping down on the other bed. "Like I said at Pizza Hut, I've been searching for awhile for you." She sighed and lied back on the bed. "I searched Las Vegas first, the last place I saw you, even though I knew it was unlikely that you were still there." She stretched and kicked her shoes off. "Then I went to New York. After a week there I came to Texas, remembering that you loved it here so much." She sat up and looked at me. "I remembered that Burnet was your home town, so I came here." She smiled and gestured to me with both of her hands. "And I found you."

I shook my head. "I can't believe you remembered that this was my home town." I went and sat down in the arm chair beside the window.

"I have a good memory." she said, lying back down, closing her eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Freak Out

_This chapter is for my friend, Korlee Carruthers._

_**Freak Out**_

"I have to go back to my place to get a few things." I told Bella the next morning as she packed up her belongings.

"We don't have time." Bella said, zipping up her suitcase.

"You said we have two weeks until the big standoff." I said, walking to the door, intending to just walk home. "I think you could spare a few minutes so I could gather some of my stuff."

She sighed in annoyance. "Fine Jami, we'll stop by your place, okay. God, you were always so stubborn." She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. Renesmee, Huilen, and Nahuel following her.

"Not as stubborn as you." I mumbled, closing the door behind me.

After Bella handed our room keys to the front desk, we all piled into her car and headed to my house.

I walked up to my front door, about to unlock it, when it was thrown open and someone came charging out, throwing their arms around me and pulling me inside. "Where the hell have you been?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I pulled away from the death grip holding me captive, to see the worried face of Korlee, my roommate and best friend.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Korlee starting pacing back and forth, waving her hands around. "I was worried sick. I got a call from Jonathan saying that you quit your job and that he was worried about you."

I tried to speak, but she interrupted me again. "You could have at least called me. I had no idea where you were. You could have been kidnapped or worse, dead in a ditch. What were-"

I reached forward and put my hand over her mouth, making her shut up. "If you stopped talking for just one second, I can tell you where I was." I slowly removed my hand from her mouth, making sure she didn't start back up again. When I was sure she wouldn't start yelling at me again I started to explain, but once again I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." said a voice behind me.

I turned around to stare at the person who had spoken. Bella never took blame for anything, even if it _was _her fault.

"I came to her and asked for her help. I begged her and she finally accepted." Bella explained. "She ended up passing out at the place I was staying at." She said apologetically.

"And you are?" Korlee asked, curiously.

Bella smiled at her. "How rude of me." Bella walked forward and stuck out her hand for Korlee. "I'm Bella."

My eyes widened. "Wait -" But it was already to late. Korlee shook Bella's hand. I watched very closely, but… nothing happened.

"I'm Korlee." She said, letting go of Bella's hand. Korlee looked down at the ground, her cheeks red from embarrassment from her freak out.

I saw Bella look at me with raised eyebrows, questioning me about my outburst. 'Later' I mouthed to her.

"I'm sorry Korlee," I said, looking back to her, "but I'm going to leave for a few weeks." Her head snapped up and she was about to say something but I continued before she could speak a word. "Bella _really _needs my help with something."

"How long will you be gone?" Korlee asked me after a moment.

I looked to Bella then back to Korlee. "It's shouldn't be no longer than three weeks."

I watched as Korlee's eyes widened. "Three… weeks." she stuttered out. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, like she did every time she was thinking about something really hard. She looked up at me beneath her eyelashes. "Then take me with you."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. It would be to dangerous Korlee. You have to understand." I said, looking at her and pleading with my eyes for her to understand me. I would never want to endanger her in any way.

Korlee looked at me for a moment before hanging her head and sighing out loud. "Yeah I understand." She looked back up at me with a shy smile. "I wouldn't even be able to get out of my dance classes to be able to come along anyways."

I went over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry that you can't come with me. I really am, but it's better this way." I said, before pulling back. "I just came by to get some belonging."

"You're leaving right know?" Korlee asked. I could hear the hurt in her voice that I was leaving on such short notice.

I nodded my head, while walking to my room to get my bag and some belongings. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll hopefully get back." I threw a couple shirts and pants into my bag and zipped it up while walking out of my room. "I'll call when I get there so you know that I got there safely." I put my bag over my shoulder and hugged her goodbye. After a moment I let go and walked toward the door.

"Hurry back, okay?" Korlee said before I opened the door.

I looked back at her with sad eyes. "I can't promise that." With that said I quickly opened the door and let everyone out and closed the door before Korlee could say anything else.

I walked to Bella's car and opened the passenger door and got in. Bella got behind the wheel and turned to look at me. "So, you thought I was going to freeze Korlee didn't you?"

I laughed, glad that she broke the tension of my goodbye with my best friend. "Yes, I did. You usually do." I stated.

"True." She said, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. "But if I did, then you would have changed your mind about helping me."

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Big Event

_**The Big Event**_

A week later and we were finally pulling into the driveway of the Cullen's house. The entire way here, Bella had filled me in on what had happening, and why the Volturi we coming. I couldn't believe they would stoop that low to get Bella to join them.

Bella shut off the ignition to the car and opened her door. She got halfway to the door when someone came barging out of the house and stopped right in his tracks. Then the strangest thing happened. He ran down the steps, at vampire speed, and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in circles.

I opened my door and heard Bella scream out, but in joy. I looked at the Renesmee, Huilen, and Nahuel, and saw that they were completely baffled by this as much as I was.

I looked back to Bella, to see that the guy stepped back from her, smiling, but he immediately pulled her back in and lied his chin on her head. "I've missed you so much." I heard him whisper to her.

Bella tightened her arms around the guy, but not in a harmful way. "I've missed you too." she whispered back.

"You don't know how many times I thought about going out to find you." he said, pulled back to look at Bella. "I was thinking about that right as you showed up actually."

"Then you would have missed me." She stated. "You wouldn't have found me anyways. I was practically running all over the world." She laughed and my jaw dropped. I was seeing a side of Bella that I had never seen before. One were she was actually enjoying herself without having to hurt someone to do it.

"Aww, the love birds are back together at last." I big burly guy said, walking outside with five other people behind him. "It's about time too. Edward was going mad without you."

The guy hugging Bella, turned his head and growled at him. Bella laughed again, causing him to turn back to her, then she whispered something into his ear, so no one else could hear.

She pulled back from him and looked at the people behind the big guy. "Wow, you guys found a lot of people." She gestured behind her at us, still completely still from shock. "I got four more to help."

There were a total of fourth people. Twenty five vampires, two half vampires, and, including me, twelve wolves. Then there was Bella.

All week we trained continually, and when the week was up, we went to the field were Alice, the physic, saw us meeting the Volturi at.

Everyone had set up the night before on the east side of the field, since the Volturi were coming in on the west side.

At the first sign of light, we all got into formation, with the people with the best powers at the front and the wolves in the back, to wait for the Volturi, but we didn't have to wait long.

They came out between the trees in a formation must like ours, but they were in sync with their steps. I heard a few people gasp, and I would have to but it would have sounded like a growl. There were more of the guard then Bella had anticipated. I quickly scanned the group and counted at least thirty two, if not more. After a few seconds they started to fan out, but I noticed that there was something that didn't fit just right with how a couple of the guard moved. I looked more closely and saw that a couple of the guard members behind Aro were holding something. No, someone. Sam and the rest of the pack bared their teeth and took a step forward. I looked again at the person that they were holding, and noticed that it was not just anyone. This must be Jacob, the one the Volturi kidnapped. I took a step forward and bared my teeth just like the rest of the pack did. I may not have known him, but when you mess with a fellow wolf, you mess with all the wolves.

I heard Edward whisper something to Bella and she nodded her head to him. She must have lost it there for a second seeing Jacob unconscious into the Volturi's hands.

The Volturi suddenly stopped a third of the way across the field. Bella tilted her head toward Edward a little. "What?" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"They only stopped because of the wolves." He laughed. "They weren't expecting so many."

I laughed inside too. They must be stupid then. From what I learned from Bella, Aro could read every thought you've ever had with a single touch. He must have touched Jacob and learned how many there were of us. But then again, Jacob didn't know that two more of the La Push boys had turned and that I was here. Three more then they had thought.

After a few minutes of silence, who I presume must be Aro, walked forward, much to his guards dislike. He stopped in the middle of the field between us and his guards. "Have you considered our proposition Isabella?" Aro asked, already knowing the answer from the way he was looking at everyone we had gathered.

Bella took a couple steps forward. "Indeed. I have considered it, …" she shook her head sadly. "but I think I will have to decline." From the shape of her jaw I could tell she was smiling. "Terribly sorry."

"It's alright." He snapped his fingers and the two guards holding Jacob came and stood beside him. I looked at Jacob and noticed that there was a thin fog, that you could barely see, was around him. "But it's not for him. Alec, if you would." Bella immediately stopped smiling.

I watched as the thin fog slowly slid off of Jacob's body. From how Bella explained it, this must be Alec's power.

Jacob lifted his head up and looked at our group with still unfocused eyes. He blinked a couple times, and when he could see clearly, looked Bella square in the eyes. He mouthed 'sorry' and his head dropped back down, to tired to hold it up.

I looked at him more closely and saw that there was dried blood all over his cloths and running up and down his face and arms. Jacob must have went through so much pain, and still is from the looks of it.

I growled, along with the rest of the wolves, while taking a few steps forward. Bella looked back and looked at Sam. He stopped, making the rest of his pack stop to. I stopped as well, only because it was Bella telling us to, and I trusted her that she knew what she was doing.

"What do you want with the wolves anyways?" Bella asked after turning back around, taking a couple more steps forward.

"They are the Child of the Moon. They can't be trusted." the blond vampire that was in the front said, stepping up beside Aro. "They must be killed."

Bella laughed aloud, and we all turned to look at her. She must be out of her mind to laugh during a situation like this. "They are not the _true _Children of the Moon." She laughed again. "The Children of the Moon only change with the full moon." Bella swept her hand from me to Quil who was at the other end of the formation, then up to the sky. "Do you see a full moon?"

He looked up then back down, confused. Bella couldn't hold back her laughter, and neither could I, which sounded like I was purring. "See, they are not real werewolves. If they were, then how would they possible be wolves right now?" Bella laughed and Edward laughed with her.

"They are only shape-shifters." She said. "They only shaped into a wolf by mere chance, not choice."

The blond vampire narrowed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to believe her. "It doesn't matter." he said after a moment. "They are still a danger to us."

Edward growled. "No matter what we say, he's going to kill the wolves." We all growled from hearing Edward.

Bella took one more step forward, with her shoulders squared. I could tell that she was angry. "Well, if that's how you feel, so be it." She said in her most deadly voice, that scared even me. She turned her head to the side a little to look at Sam, and nodded to him.

Bella looked back forward and took a deep breath and blew out, sending a wind toward then, causing a couple of the unexpected vampires to fall backwards. That was all the motivation we needed. Sam ran forward with the rest of us tailing behind him, barring our teeth in anger. Benjamin raised two boulders and threw them right into the middle of the Volturi group, making them scatter out of the way before they were squished.

I saw Emmett run by me and tackle someone to the ground. Most likely Demetri from how he kept saying that he wanted to take him out. Rosalie was right behind him and grabbed some girl. I heard a ripping noise and some guy yell for his fallen mate, but I didn't stop to see the damage everyone else was doing.

I followed behind Kate and Garrett, helping Garrett finish off the vampires that Kate zapped with her power.

After only a few seconds, everyone had already joined the fight.

I was just finishing off a vampire, when I heard a scream come from up head. I heard Bella scream for Zafrina for help. I started to run forward, when I suddenly heard someone else in the opposite direction someone's name with so much sorrow, that I started to hurt. I knew it was a wolf that had just fallen, and even though I wasn't apart of their pack, I still felt the pain of their lose.

Then suddenly….everything stopped. I didn't know if I was dead or what. I couldn't see, feel, or hear anything. All there was, was blackness. It was sort of a relief though. I didn't want to feel the pain of the fellow member of the pack.

Then the blackness was over as soon as it came, and the first thing I heard was Bella scream out in pain and Edward scream her name in fear.

I looked up and saw the blond vampire claw Bella in the chest. He bent down to bit her, but she lifted her legs up and he fell forward, right over her head. Bella turned around and pushed off the ground, getting to her feet. She reached down and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"You're going to get it worse then your wife did." she threatened, narrowing her eyes at him. I looked down at her feet to what must have been his wife. I looked back up to see Bella bring him down and kiss him straight on the mouth. It became deathly quiet from her sudden display of affection. He put his hands on Bella's shoulders and tried to push her away from him. Bella quickly opened his mouth with her lips and blew in for a couple minutes. He went completely still and she pulled back from him. She dropped him to the ground, and he lied there as if he were dead, his eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

Bella reached down, about to rip his head off when Aro yelled 'STOP'.

She looked up at him and smiled ruefully. I noticed that all of the Volturi had went to stand behind Aro. She stood up, but planted her foot on Caius's chest.

"I don't want anymore of my coven killed." Aro pleaded, looking at the dismembered body of Demetri, then down at the blond vampire. "Just let Caius go and we'll leave and won't bother you anymore." Ah. The blond vampire was one of the leaders.

Bella took her foot off Caius and went to stand by his head. "I _could _take the chill out of him," She said, looking up at Aro sadly, "But then he will always live with some of the pain still in him." She shook my head, as if it killed her to see Caius in pain. "_Or_ I could just kill him and end his suffering." She looked down at Caius's wife beheaded body. "He will be in pain without his mate anyways."

Aro looked torn, not wanting Caius to suffer, but knowing he would without Athenodora.

Jacob came up beside Bella and looked down at Caius, then at Bella. "He kidnapped Jacob." She stated. "I can't let him live." With that, Jacob reached down and twisted Caius's head, ripping it from his body.

The Volturi backed up to the trees, scared what Bella might do next, then they turned and ran away.

We were all quiet for a few minutes, not sure if it was really over or not.

"It's over." Alice said. "You all can relax now."

With that said, everyone started to cheer and ran to their loved ones, making sure that they were all okay. I went into the trees and turned back human to put my clothes back on.

When I came out of the trees, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw one of the members to Sam's pack. He stuck out his hand for me and I gladly shook it. "I'm Seth." he said.

"I'm Jami." I said, around the hugest smile I have ever made.

I was pulled back to reality when Emmett shouting, "Whoa! Go Eddie!"

I turned around to see Bella pull back from Edward from a kiss.

Wow. This day was just full of surprises.


	4. Wonder

_**Wonder**_

It taken everyone the rest of the day to find all of the dismembered body pieces and throw them into the fire that Benjamin had created with his power to control the elements. After every piece is gathered, I stand and watch the purple fire rise into the air, feeling accomplished.

The Volturi had lost at least ten of their members, where we only lost two. A nomad, and Nicholas, one of the new wolves.

I was lost in my thoughts, that I didn't hear someone come up behind me, until they patted me on the back. I turned around to see Bella. "Thanks. I know you didn't want to come in the first place, but you did great." She hugged me and I hesitantly hugged her back. "You can go if you want to now."

I bit my lip and looked over her shoulder. She followed my gaze then looked back at me. I looked to the ground, blushing. "I think I might stay for awhile, actually. She laughed and pushed me to what I had been staring at. Seth. I looked back at her and gave her a shy smile before walking over to Seth who greeted me with a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

A few days after the fight, we burned the nomad, Randall, and spread his ashes in the ocean.

Then we all went to La Push and buried Nicholas on the beach where his brother, Mark, said he wanted to be buried at when he died. We had a small service and said our goodbyes. I stayed by Seth's side the entire time. He was really close to Nicholas, so it was almost as hard for him as it was for Mark. It was just as bad for me because I was feeling it through Seth. That's what an imprint did between two wolves.

But Seth would get through it. He had me to help him.


End file.
